Digital Spys
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: When a spy comes across two Digimon in an enemy lab, what does he do? Does he let them go and help them return to where they belong? or will he end them to protect his country. Rated T for romance and humor
1. Digital monsters?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

Everyone knows about Digimon right? How they helped to defend the real world and their own? Well... this isn't the usual one, i can't tell you everything that happened, but i will tell you what i can... i own you all that much of an explanation...Don't get me wrong if i screw up a few details but, i'm sure you'll enjoys this. then gather around and get ready, story telling is not usually my thing, so i'll do my best, and this is a true story. This, is when i accidentally met Renamon and Guilmon.

It was a dark and stormy night, much like tonight. I was on my way back from the computer lab, but not an ordinary one, it was a super computer lab, i was... researching a bit about some experimental data. The data was quite intriguing, but it seemed like something out of an anime T.V. show, It's been years since i watched T.V. so fat chance i will remember anything but, what ever was going on, it needed to be stopped. I printed out a small map of the building.

I spent ten minutes figuring out where i was, funny how long it took me when i have the best equipment with me, anything i might need, from weapons to money, (now do you know why i can't say much... you'll figure out things anyway...) I swear the guards i ran into are the pits, i felt like solid snake walking around in a cardboard box, where do they find these people? Well... i took me only five more minutes to sneak by the security and enter the room labeled 'Top Secret' and 'Scientists Only'. What i saw next blew me away, it looked like a human sized red dinosaur and a yellow fox inside two giant tubes.

_What the heck are they doing here? Creating monsters for war or something? What ever it is, i better get a few pics and sabotages this... Who knows what they may do with those... Monsters..._

I took out a camera and took a few pictures of the consoles next to them and then the creatures themselves. I went over to the consoles and turned them on, i searched through the data and found a few key worlds... They were underlined so i thought i should right them down. The key words were:

- Renamon

Digital

Monster

War

U.S.

Tests

The other console's key words were:

-Guilmon

Digital

Monster

Hazard

Destruction

I saw a few options on the consoles

Change filter

Terminate

and Digital test drives

With the key words Hazard and Destruction and war... i didn't think it was a good idea to let them stay alive, so i decided to press the terminate command, thinking it would destroy them or something, instead, the tubes that were filled with some kind of liquid, drained, it was then that the creatures started to stir, as if that liquid was keeping them asleep, now they are awakening. I stared at them in awe as they stared back at me just mere moments later. The put their hands on the glass tube as if hoping i would let them out... What should i do?

**please review... What would you like him to do... please let me know**


	2. Escape and meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

I looked at the ground and them back at them, their stare was almost mystifying, i could hardly look away. I walked closer to them and asked, figuring they must be intelligent to be in a lab like this, "Can you understand me?"

The looked at each other and then nodded slightly, as if afraid of me, "Do you hate it here?"

The nodded again, "Then get ready... i'm gonna get you outta here..."

The moved farther back in the tube as i pulled out a pistol, a chuckled, they must have thought i was gonna kill them. boy where they surprised when i broke the glass, "Come on! This is a sabotage mission, so if you want to stick around, you gonna have to help, now keep up."

The nodded and jumped down, I downloaded the data from the consoles and then smashed one, i signaled for them to do the same. They looked at each other and got ready to destroy stuff. (:D)

I turned my back for a second to call in what happened to base and the next thing i heard was, "Pyro Sphere!"

There was an explosion behind me, I spun around to the the console obliterated,_ Now i know where the hazard came from._

I nervously smiled, "Can you do anything a bit... Less loud?"

The red looking Dino tilted his head, "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

His voice sounded a bit like someone was holding his nose and talking... But still... Different...

"You... Can talk too?"

The fox spoke up, "We both can..."

"... Ok... let's just get out of here before someone shows up... Before we go though, do you have names?"

They both nodded, "Of course! i'm Guilmon, and this here is Renamon."

Renamon looked away, "Yeah..."

"Hey mister... Do you have any food?"

I shook my head, "Sorry... None right now. Let's move"

**please review...**


	3. Escape for real

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

I frown as an alarm blares in the room, it's too loud, they should really fix that, among other things (like their security)...

The doors leading in and out of the room shuts, "Ok... maybe we do need some destruction..."

I turned on my Com link, " this is Victor Echo Foxtrot, i'm requesting immediate evac! rendezvous outside at 03:00 hours"

"This is Alpha Lima, I hear ya Victor Echo Foxtrot! Evac will be there in ten."

"Rodger!"

I turned it off and turned to face Guilmon and Renamon, "Do you think you can help me get out?"

Guilmon smiled, "as long as we don't ever have to come back here, well follow you!"

_I didn't expect that... Were they that badly treated?_

Guilmon ran over to the nearest sealed door and shouted, "Pyro Sphere!"

I fire ball shot out of his mouth and obliterated the door. We quickly ran through it, we stopped at the next door, there were guards at the other side, _they must have quit their doughnut break..._

"Renamon, what can you do?"

"watch and learn..."

She Kicked down the door and shouted, "Diamond storm!"

Shards of glass or some other kind of object appeared around her, she fired them at the guards and one by one they all fell.

"Remind me not to get her mad..."

"I will"

Renamon signaled us that they are all down, "Are we leaving? Or are we gonna stand around all day?"

She darted off, we barely caught up, only a few more door separated us from the end. Renamon burst through the exit and stopped, there was a troop of fellow agents waiting outside with a helicopter, they were waiting for me.

Renamon and Guilmon were shot with tranquilizer darts, they fell moments later. I'm sure they would have went quietly, but why take the chance. Well anyway, I had to drag them over to the helicopter and strap them in. I was in for the debriefing of a life time when i return to base.

**please review...**


	4. too much talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I don't know sir!"

My commander smacked me, "Your report said they were dangerous,why on God's blue earth would you help them?"

"I didn't like the way they appeared to be treated, besides, they don't seem dangerous to me, they helped me get out"

"So? that doesn't mean that they won't stab you in the back!"

I looked away, "someone's coming"

A soldier marches in and salutes, "Sir! We have an intruder Sir!"

"Where?"

"He's wandering around where we put the monsters"

"stop him!"

I smirked, "i wonder if it's the pizza guy..."

My commander glared at me, "i'm gonna ignore that only one time"

The soldier left, " Now, what are we gonna do with those monsters?"

"we can forget they even existed and let them go"

"forget your idea! now let me think..."

**please review...**


	5. Marcus?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

Guilmon as pouting in his cage, "were'd nice man go... he said we can have bread"

Renamon hissed, "He's not nice, he had us locked up again!"

"but i think he's nice, he helped us..."

"Cool... more talking digimon, then this will be easy..."

A kid with red hair walked in with a little yellow digimon following him, "Boss! Are we gonna fight now?"

"As much as i love a good fight, maybe not..."

Guilmon turned to face the kid and tilted his head with intruqe

Renamon just stood there with her usual look on her face, "another human..."

The kid walked over to them and said, "Hello... My name is Marcus and this is my partner Agumon, we've been sent to help you get back top the digital world"

Renamon scoffed, "I've heard that one before"

Guards ran in, "Stop! This is a government facility"

Agumon smiled, "is it fighting time?"

"Sorry buddy, just me"

Marcus charged at the guards...

**please review...**


	6. where are they?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the digimon world**

"Sir! All the guards around the monsters have been incapassitated, and the monsters escaped"

_this i why you don't put things i cages... oh well_

I got up, "i'll handle this..."

My commander frowned, "Sit down! i'm not done with you!"

"They'll listen to me... let me get them out of here and away from Civis!"

"Fine... you have five minutes... "

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

I ran out the door, _if i were a monster where would i be?_

**please review to tell me where you want them to be... The kitchen? the armory, or the hanger**


End file.
